


Poison - A portrait of Sir Lucan

by SakiJune



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Childhood, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una scena di intenso amore filiale e tenera devozione, che traccia la strada futura di uno dei più fedeli compagni di Arthur Pendragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison - A portrait of Sir Lucan

Il duca Corneus, rimasto vedovo, d'abitudine pranzava solo. Non sempre si godeva il cibo, però; era anzi un momento della giornata in cui rifletteva su gravi decisioni di guerra e noiosi fatterelli legati all'amministrazione delle sue terre. Forse per questo ogni volta che si alzava da tavola, anziché avere l'aria ristorata, sembrava che sulla sua fronte fosse spuntata una ruga nuova, e magari che gli fosse andato qualcosa di traverso.  
Potete quindi immaginare la sua furia quando un giorno, allungatosi per prendere un pezzo di pane, udì un tramestio sotto il tavolo e voltandosi scorse una piccola mano che afferrava un boccone dal piatto!  
\- Tu, animale, ladro! - ruggì scattando a trattenerlo, e lo trascinò contro il muro. Era un bambino robusto, con le guance rosse e gli occhi scuri.  
Con stupore riconobbe nel ladruncolo il suo ultimogenito.  
\- Nessuno si occupa di voi. Qualcuno potrebbe avvelenarvi - spiegò candidamente il bambino.  
Il duca aveva servi, stallieri, sguatteri e paggi, una cuoca e le nutrici dei suoi figli. Sentir affermare che nessuno si occupasse di lui era un tale controsenso che scoppiò a ridere di gusto. Il bambino continuò a guardarlo, senza perdere la sua espressione seria.  
\- E dunque, Lucan... - rispose dopo un poco - avrei bisogno di qualcuno che assaggi tutto ciò che mangio?  
Il figlioletto annuì entusiasta, felice che le sue intenzioni fossero state comprese.  
\- Asino! E asino due volte, frutto indegno dei miei lombi!  
\- Eh-oh? - fece Lucan, sudando freddo.  
\- Se davvero credessi di essere in pericolo, sottoporrei allo stesso rischio la mia progenie? Oppure sceglierei la creatura più infima, che nessuno rimpiangerebbe?  
Ma il piccolo non si fece convincere. - Il mio signor padre ha troppa fiducia - ribadì, come se parlasse di un estraneo. - La nostra cuoca è una schiava sassone che brontola maledizioni nella sua strana lingua, e le mescola al cibo. I nemici sono dovunque, non potete fidarvi che della vostra famiglia. E solo io posso farlo, perché Bedwyr deve diventare il vostro successore. Io sarei fiero di morire per voi, padre.  
Corneus era stato ad ascoltarlo ad occhi sgranati, e si riscosse solo quando Lucan concluse la sua tirata:  
\- Tutto qui, capite?  
Era una frasetta infantile, in qualche modo rassicurante rispetto a tutto ciò che aveva detto in precedenza.  
\- Capisco molto bene, anche se sono costretto a rifiutare i vostri servigi. Grazie, figlio, di tante premure.  
Il bambino sentì il calore del sorriso paterno pervadere le sue membra, e sorrise a sua volta.

Quando Lucan ricevette l'investitura, Corneus era impegnato a respingere l'offensiva dei re del Nord. Non fu dunque il cibo intossicato da una sassone folle, ma la lama di una spada a porre fine alla vita del vecchio duca. Ma il più giovane del clan di Lindsey sentiva ancora il bisogno di servire e proteggere, più che con la forza, con l'amore e l'abnegazione; e re Arthur, che aveva altrettanto compreso le inclinazioni del ragazzo, lo nominò Maggiordomo di Corte. Non che egli sdegnasse le imprese d'armi, beninteso: ma, al contrario di molti altri cavalieri che vagabondavano tutto l'anno in cerca di imprese, riteneva che si dovesse badare agli affari di pace in tempo di pace, e alla guerra in tempo di guerra. A Camlann, infine, Sir Lucan combatté con tutte le sue energie, fino all'ultima goccia di sangue. Senza mai essere sfiorato da un rimpianto, accettò con serenità il proprio destino. Ma forse, nell'agonia, vi fu il guizzo di un pensiero burlesco, la consapevolezza di un paradosso - che come tanti, troppi suoi compagni, aveva dovuto inghiottire il boccone avvelenato preparato da Mordred.


End file.
